Oh Family Stories : from A to Z to Now
by OhChaerin06
Summary: Kehidupan mereka bagaikan pelangi, hanya saja setiap warnanya mengandung arti dan makana tersendiri. Fic based on Alphabet 3rd Series from Oh family Stories v RnR please :)


**Oh Family Strories : A to B to Z to Now **

Author : Littlezwingly06 (follow me~) / Arin imnida (add saya yah #plak)

Genre : Family, Romance

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Side Cast (Cameo) :

EXO member

Other SM Family

Warning : Typo bertebaran, **Genderswitch!** Bagi yang tidak suka harap menyingkir. Don't Like Don't read also Don't Bash

Pair : HunHan (disini mereka bukan member EXO)

Tambahan : _italic_ means mereka bicara dalam hati (batin) atau saat sedang bertelepon. Setting waktu disini tidak tentu, jadi bisa saja saat Sehun dan Luhan baru bertemu atau bahkan saat Chaerin dan Hyuna baru lahir. Jadi reader jangan bingung ne ^^ enjoy my story~

.

.

_Happiness is a deep feeling,__All the sorrows that are healing,__makes you feel alright,__although you recently had a fight,__it helps you to see the happier side of life,__but usually sorrows cut like a knife,__many things that you felt were rude,__they spoil your happy mood,__smiling is the first step of happiness,__laughing is the second step of happiness,__screaming is the highest step towards happiness,__frowning is surely not enjoying happiness,__flying, high above the sky,__  
__Oh! my,__this is what happiness is all about,__I'll tell you later what happiness can bring about..._

_._

_._

* * *

A for Apple

* * *

"Apel beracun? Seperti dalam cerita Snow White saja" Chaerin menatap heran Hyuna yang kini tengah panik gara gara menemukan kelinci peliharaannya mati dengan apel disebelahnya

"Tapi ini serius twin! Kelinciku pasti mati gara gara apel ini!"

"Coba aku lihat" Chaerin beranjak dari kursinya dan merebut apel yang dibawa Hyuna, Chaerin mendekatkan apel tersebut ke hidungnya

"Bukankah ini…" gumam Chaerin

"Tunggu sebentar, kau mengambil apel ini darimana?"

"Tentu saja di ruang makan, memang dimana lagi?"

"Apa kau mengambil apel yang saat itu berlabel namaku?"

"Ne, kupikir itu punyamu jadi aku mengambilnya hehe aku ingin mengerjaimu sekali sekali"

Chaerin menepuk jidatnya, "Paboya, itu apel percobaanku. Pantas saja kelincimu mati, asal kau tahu saja, apel itu sudah berisi _sianida_ yang diberikan Han songsaenim untuk percobaan ilmiahku"

Seketika itu juga Hyuna pingsan ditempat

* * *

B for Basketball

* * *

Hyuna menatap iri Chaerin yang memegang piala kejuaraan basketnya

"Kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari tatapan sinis Hyuna pada Chaerin yang saat ini sedang memeluk pialanya

"Aku ingin seperti Chae" ujar Hyuna, wajahnya masih cemberut

Sehun ber-smirk ria, "Tenang saja, appa bisa mengajarimu sayang"

"Jinjja? Appa akan mengajariku sampai aku bisa?" wajah Hyuna mendadak cerah

"Ne, appa bi-"

"JANGAN!" tiba tiba Luhan berteriak memotong ucapan Sehun

"Eh? Waeyo umma?" Hyuna maupun Sehun tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Luhan

"Pokoknya jangan, aku tidak mau melihat Hyuna bermain basket!" dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Luhan langsung menyuruh Jonghyun, pelayannya, untuk mencopot ring basket di halaman belakang

Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan putri keduanya bermain basket, ia ingat terakhir kali Hyuna memegang bola basket saat berumur 10 tahun, Hyuna tidak sengaja melempar bola basket itu kearah Jessica hingga membuat maid tersebut pingsan. Padahal lemparan itu hanya lemparan sederhana, entahlah… mungkin Hyuna saja yang terlalu kuat

* * *

C for Chaerin

* * *

Kalau kalian mendengar nama Chaerin apa yang ada di pikiran kalian? Bukan bukan.. dia bukan Chaerin leader 2NE1 yang sangat kharismatik itu

"Chaerin? Dia anakku wae?" Sehun menautkan alisnya

Singkat sekali jawaban seorang Oh Sehun

"Twinku yang paling jelek, tidak ada imut imutnya, jahil, menyebalkan, suka mengganggu orang, tukang tidur, pokoknya begitulah" ucap Hyuna sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya

Sungguh…. Jika Chaerin mendengar jawabanmu aku tak yakin badanmu masih bisa utuh Hyuna-ah

"Oh Chaerin anakku yang paling mirip Sehun dari face maupun sifatnya, aku menyayanginya meskipun terkadang dia menyebalkan ^^"

Umma yang sangat baik bukan?

"Chaerin? Ah aku kenal dia! Pintar, jenius, berbakat, cantik, imut, berkharisma, mahir dalam basket dan dia juga bisa beladiri wushu! Dia sangat terkenal dan disukai semua orang haha, fantastis kan?"

Well, sepertinya kita bertanya pada orang yang salah….

* * *

D for Drive

* * *

Sehun menatap horror pada mobil sport merah kesayangannya

"_Hiks… mobilku.." _Sehun meratapi mobilnya yang kondisinya tidak lagi cantik(?)

Bagian depan penyok, lampu kap depan retak, bahkan terdapat banyak goresan di badan mobilnya

"Uhmm…. Appa mianhae ne? aku kan tidak sengaja"

Nyaris menubruk tiang traffic light, hampir menyerempet pejalan kaki, hingga menabrak pagar rumah yang mengakibatkan badan mobil sport milik appanya penyok dari segala sisi

Inikah yang kau sebut tidak sengaja Oh Chaerin?

Sehun bersumpah tidak akan mengijinkan Chaerin meminjam mobilnya lagi untuk latihan menyetir

* * *

E for Eye

* * *

"Aku bisa gila kalau kau menatapku seperti itu hannie!" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya

"Waeyo Sehunnie?" Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya

"_Tahan.. Tahan Sehun…" _

"Sehunnie! Tatap aku! Kau kenapa sih?" ucap Luhan kesal

Sehun tetap memalingkan wajahnya menghindari eye-contact dengan istrinya

Jika kau tahu Luhan-ssi, Sehun berusaha mati matian untuk tidak 'menerkammu' saat ini juga hanya karena tatapan polos dari mata rusamu

* * *

F for Forgot

* * *

Luhan mendengus sebal sambil menatap kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya dan Sehun

"_Apa dia lupa? Tapi bagaimana bisa dia lupa pada hari penting ini?"_ gumam Luhan

"Hannie daritadi kau cemberut terus? Ada apa?" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan perlahan

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Luhan ketus

"Ayolah sayang, aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres denganmu, waeyo hm?" Sehun berusaha merayu Luhan

"Ini hari apa?"

"Sabtu, kenapa?"

"_Dia benar benar tidak ingat…"_ gumam Luhan sedih

"Aku baik baik saja" ucap Luhan

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Hanya sebentar" Sehun meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja

"_Ish pabo pabo pabo! Paboya Oh Sehun! Menyebalkan! Kau tega melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kedua "_ mata Luhan mulai berkaca kaca

Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun sudah menyiapkan kejutan khusus untuk istrinya yang akan ia beritahu tengah malam nanti

"_Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari yang paling penting dalam hidupku Luhannie, hari dimana aku memiliki hak atas dirimu sepenuhnya"_

* * *

G for Gadget

* * *

Memiliki anak yang sangat cinta pada teknologi merupakan hal yang sangat berat bagi Oh Sehun

"Appa belikan aku Ipad ini"

"Apple generasi baru sudah beredar di Seoul"

"Kapan kita liburan ke China appa? Gadget paling canggih ada disana!"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap dengan tatapan heran pada putrid pertamanya

"Chaerin… kalau kau membeli semua teknologi itu lalu apa gunanya gadget lamamu itu ha?"

Chaerin hanya tertawa, "Aku bisa memberikannya pada teman temanku, ayolah appa jangan ketinggalan jaman"

CTAK! Satu jitakan tepat mendarat di kepala Oh Chaerin

* * *

H for Hair

* * *

"Umma aku ingin rambutku dicat pirang!"

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyuna

"Boleh ne? Aku ingin terlihat keren!" ucap Hyuna menggebu-gebu

"Apa kau yakin sayang? Umma rasa rambut pirang tidak cocok denganmu"

"Jessica unnie saja tampak cantik dengan rambut pirangnya"

"Baiklah, kajja kita ke hair shop" jawab Luhan meng-iya-kan permintaan Hyuna

Hyuna bersorak gembira mendengar jawaban ummanya

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Aduh perutku sakit!" Chaerin tertawa melihat penampilan twinnya

"Kau tampak seperti ahjumma ahjumma! Aku merasa lebih muda berkali kali lipat darimu Hyun"

Hyuna berdecak sebal mendengar tanggapan Chaerin, ia memperhatikan dirinya di cermin

"Hm.. mungkin sebaiknya aku mengubah rambutku seperti semula… err.. terlihat agak aneh"

Hyuna segera berlari mencari ummanya dan meminta Luhan untuk mengantarkannya kembali ke hair shop

* * *

I for Ice

* * *

"Chaerin bisa dingin seperti es kalau dia sedang badmood" ujar Sehun

"Sama sepertimu kan hunnie" Luhan menyikut lengan Sehun

"Setidaknya aku bisa lebih hangat" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku seperti es?" sahut Chaerin tiba tiba

"Eh? Ch-Chaerin.. Tidak apa apa sayang"

"Aku tak percaya" Chaerin menatap tajam Luhan

"_Bahkan tatapannya bisa membekukan orang…. Ckckck benar benar anakku" _gumam Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau bilang apa appa?" Chaerin beralih menatap Sehun

"Aku tak bilang apa apa"

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu!"

"Sung-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chaerin sudah meniggalkannya duluan

"Chae?"

Chaerin tak menoleh sama sekali

"Ice princess" julukan yang tepat bagi seorang Chaerin

* * *

J for Jealous

* * *

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang tengah bermain bersama aegya mereka yang masih berumur 2 tahun

"Chaerin, Hyuna kemari sayang~ huwaa kalian pintar ~" Luhan sesekali mencium pipi Chaerin dan Hyuna

Sehun menghela nafas, sejak Chaerin dan Hyuna lahir, Luhan jadi jarang memperhatikan Sehun

"Luhannie"

"Aigoo kalian lucu sekali, neomu kyeopta"

"Hannie"

"Chaerin jangan memukul Hyuna, aish"

"Sayang"

"Hihihi coba panggil umma, ayo katakan 'umma'"

"OH LUHAN!"

Luhan menatap suaminya sejenak, "Hm? Apa Sehunnie? Tak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku sebentar? Aku sedang bermain bersama mereka" Luhan kembali mencubiti pipi Hyuna

Bermain? Sebentar? Luhan-ssi kau sudah bermain bersama aegyamu seharian ini dan coba lihat suamimu yang sedang cemberut dan menatap tajam pada Chaerin dan Hyuna

Seorang Oh Sehun bahkan bisa cemburu pada kedua putrinya

* * *

K for Kids

* * *

"Aku ingin adik!"

"Ya! Aku benci anak kecil! Kau jangan minta yang aneh aneh!"

"Tapi kalau hanya satu tak masalahkan Chae? Aku ingin memiliki adik namja~ hwaa~ pasti imut"

"Ck, terserah, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah~ aku akan mengatakannya pada umma~" Hyuna berlari kecil mencari Luhan

Hyuna sangat menyukai anak kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan Chaerin. Baginya, anak kecil itu merepotkan, gampang menangis, tidak seru, menyebalkan, kira kira itulah yang ada pada pikiran Chaerin tentang anak kecil

Sehun yang mendengar perdebatan kedua putrinya yang ternyata dimenangkan oleh Hyuna langsung tersenyum cerah

"_Wait me tonight baby lulu~"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas

* * *

L for Love

* * *

Saat pertama kali Sehun bertemu Luhan ia langsung beranggapan bahwa Luhan adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi

"Ehm.. hai noona" sapa Sehun canggung

"Annyeong ^^ kau yang bernama Sehun kan? Kau terkenal di kelasku"

Sehun serasa terbang ke langit melihat Luhan tersenyum padanya, _"Manis dan cantik"_ pikirnya

"_Dia juga tahu namaku~ aaa noona aku padamu~ biarkan aku mengenalmu angel noona~"_

"Hun? Sehun? Ya! Oh Sehun!" Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin, sahabat karib Sehun berteriak kesal lantaran Sehun mengacuhkannya

"Mwo?"

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali, daritadi senyum senyum gak jelas" Kai menatap heran sahabatnya yang biasanya memasang wajah datar permanennya

"Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta Jongin"

Kai menahan hasrat ingin muntah ketika Sehun berkata sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya pada Kai

Cinta bisa merubah pribadi seseorang eoh?

* * *

M for Mathematic

* * *

"Aku benci matematika!" seru Chaerin sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya

"Kau payah twin, matematika kan lebih mudah daripada fisika" ujar Hyuna

"Fisika lebih mudah tau! Kau hanya menghafal rumus dan selesai, sedangkan matematika? Argghh… menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatku frustasi" Chaerin mengacak rambutnya kesal

Karena itu, Luhan berniat memanggilkan guru les privat untuk Chaerin agar nilai matematikanya bisa kembali bagus namun hal itu jugalah yang membuat Chaerin harus kabur dari rumah hanya untuk menghindari guru lesnya

* * *

N for Name

* * *

Chaerin dan Hyuna tentu saja ingin tahu mengapa orang tua mereka member nama tersebut

"Chaerin memiliki arti setia, terhormat dan kepercayaan. Kami berharap kau bisa menjadi orang terhormat yang bisa dipercaya dan bisa setia nantinya"

"Hyuna berarti kehormatan dan kebijakan. Umma appa berharap kelak kau menjadi orang bijak yang dihormati dimanapun kau berada"

Chaerin dan Hyuna tersenyum mendengar jawaban umma appa mereka. Tentu saja Sehun dan Luhan tak asal member mereka nama

Nama mereka memiliki arti yang dalam kan?

* * *

O for Opera

* * *

"Hei! Aku mendapat peran ratu dalam drama kelasku!" seru Hyuna pada Luhan dan Chaerin yang sedang berkebun di halaman belakang

"Jinjja? Kyaaa anak umma pasti cantik sekali" ujar Luhan

"Tentu saja umma ^^ anakmu memang sudah cantik kan" ujar Hyuna narsis

Chaerin hanya diam sambil memangkas daun daun kering

"Chaerin kau dapat peran apa?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak penting kok umma" ucap Chaerin

"Dia dapat pe-" Chaerin langsung membungkam mulut Hyuna dengan tangannya

Luhan menatap bingung kedua putrinya, "Memangnya kau dapat peran apa Chae?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak penting umma!"

Hyuna melepas tangan Chaerin, "Pueh! Ada tanah masuk ke mulutku tau! Peran Chaerin sangat penting umma"

Chaerin melempar death glarenya yang dibalas dengan tatapan mengejek dari Hyuna

"Umma penasaran, taka pa Chaerin, katakana saja kau dapat peran apa" ujar Luhan

Chaerin memalingkan wajahnya, Hyuna cekikikan

"Aku….."

"Ne?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mendapat peran pangeran….."

Luhan langsung menjatuhkan pot kaktus miliknya

Salahkan Sehun yang mempunyai wajah tampan dan menurun ke anaknya walaupun Chaerin seorang yeoja

* * *

P for Piano

* * *

"Noona, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Kemana Sehunnie?"

Saat ini Sehun sedang berkencan dengan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Sehun menarik Luhan menuju tempat tujuannya

"Sekolah? Kau mau mengajakku praktikum atau belajar eh?" Luhan sedikit kecewa melihat Sehun mengajanknya ke SOPA tempat ia dan Sehun bersekolah

"Ssstt.. ada sesuatu yang special untukmu noona, kajja" Sehun kembali menarik Luhan memasuki gedung sekolah itu hingga mereka sampai pada ruangan bertuliskan 'Music Room'

"Kuharap kau suka dengan kejutanku noona" kata Sehun gugup, perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang musik

Luhan memandangnya takjub. Ruangan itu dipenuhi lilin mungil yang bercahaya redup dan jumlahnya mungkin mencapai puluhan

Sehun berjalan menuju grand piano putih yang berada di tengah tengah hamparan lilin tersebut

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untukmu Luhan noona" ucap Sehun tersenyum tampan. Ia mulai menekan tuts piano dan bernyanyi lirih

_Because tonight will be the night__  
__That I will fall for you over again__  
__Don't make me change my mind!__  
__Or I won't live to see another day__  
__I swear it's true__  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Aku berlatih memainkan piano yang tak pernah kusentuh sebelumnya hanya demi memberimu kejutan ini noona" Sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah Luhan

Luhan bertepuk tangan, ia menyeka air matanya

"Kenapa kau menangis noona?" Sehun segera mengambil saputangan dan menghapus airmata Luhan

"Aniyo, aku terharu dengan semua ini" ucap Luhan, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Sehun erat

"_Gomawo Sehunnie, saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo"_

* * *

Q for Question

* * *

"Umma aku ingin bertanya!" seru Hyuna. Saat ini umur Oh twin sudah mencapai 7 tahun

"Ne sayang?" ujar Luhan sambil mengelus kepala putrinya

"Uhm…" Hyuna tampak tak yakin

"Kau mau bertanya apa Hyun?" Sehun yang tadinya membaca buku kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyuna

"Ssst! Cepat tanyakan!" Chaerin mendorong Hyuna

"Anu umma appa…" Hyuna menggaruk kepalanya

"Tanyakan saja, appa akan menjawabmu" ucap Sehun sambil meminum secangkir morning coffee

"Enggg… bagaimana cara membuat adik? Hayoung mempunyai adik baru, aku ingin juga" tanya Hyuna polos

BRUSH! Pertanyaan Hyuna sukses membuat Sehun menyemburkan kopinya

* * *

R for Rose

* * *

Tomorrow is Mother's day. Inilah yang membuat Sehun, Chaerin serta Hyuna tampak bingung saat ini

"Bagimana kalau boneka?"

"Kau pikir umma masih anak anak ha?"

"Tiket ke spa?"

"Umma sudah sering kesana, kurang istimewa"

"Rose?"

"Terlalu biasa appa"

"Tapi memiliki arti yang dalam, kalian tidak mengerti bahasa bunga"

Dan ide cemerlang dari appa mereka, Sehun, berhasil menghentikan perdebatan Chaerin dan Hyuna

"Tumben appa pintar, sepertinya bunga mawar cocok untuk umma" seru Chaerin

Sehun kembali menjitak kepala Chaerin

Esoknya, Luhan mendapati 3 buket bunga mawar di kamarnya. Luhan menemukan notes kecil di antara buket yang ditujukan untuknya

"_Happy mother's day, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini. I Love you mom"_ - White rose from Oh Chaerin

"_Umma! Selamat hari ibu ^^ aku menyayangimu, gomawo sudah memberiku kasih sayang :* "_ - Pink rose from Oh Hyuna

"_For my love, Xi Luhan ehm no, Oh Luhan. Aku akan terus mencintaimu selamanya. Terima kasih telah memberiku kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga"_ - Red rose from Oh Sehun

* * *

S for Star

* * *

"Bintang itu cantik, sama sepertimu noona~" ujar Sehun

"Aish, kau merayuku"

"Tidak, itu memang benar. Kau cantik seperti sirius" Sehun tersenyum menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah

"Hmm…. Kalau aku Sirius berarti kau Arcturus Sehunnie" ucap Luhan

"Arcturus?"

"Ne, karena hanya Arcturuslah yang pantas mendampingi sang Sirius"

* * *

T for Time

* * *

_Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku ingin kembali pada masa aku sehat dahulu, aku masih ingin melakukan banyak hal_

Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat kata kata Chaerin yang menyusul Sehun di surga sana

_Tapi aku senang, pada akhirnya waktu membawaku menemui appa_

Luhan kembali menangis, ia teringat akan Sehun dan Chaerin yang kini telah pergi darinya

"_Waktu… Kalau aku bisa berharap, aku ingin kembali saat aku masih bisa melihat kalian…"_

* * *

V for Valentine

* * *

Sehun sedang panik. Ya, dia sedang panik saat ini!

"Kau tampak pucat bro, kenapa?" tanya Kai

"Maknae kita mau menembak seseorang kan?" ujar Chanyeol

"Ya! Kau-"

"Haha, semoga berhasil Sehunnie, kau sudah besar ternyata" Chanyeol tertawa memotong ucapan Sehun

"Benarkah? Wow semoga berhasil sobat! Mumpung valentine" Kai menepuk punggung Sehun

Sehun hanya menghela nafas mendengar support dari sahabat dan hyungnya

"Yeah, gomawo"

Siangnya sepulang sekolah Sehun berlari mencari Luhan di kelasnya

"Noona! Luhan noona! tunggu sebentar!" Sehun mengejar Luhan

"Ne? Waeyo?

"Uhm… noona.."

"Ya?"

"WOULD YOU BE MY VALENTINE?" seru Sehun sambil menyerakan sebuket mawar merah pada Luhan, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia malu sekali sampai sampai tak berani menatap wajah Luhan

"…."

"…"

"…"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan, "Noona?"

"Tatap aku, aku benci berbicara dengan orang yang tak mau menatapku"

Sehun memberanikan diri menatap Luhan, _"Aish… apa dia menolakku nantinya?"_

"Nah begitu lebih baik" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis, senyuman yang dapat membuat Sehun meleleh(?)

"Aku"

"Mau"

2 kata yang meluncur dari bibir Luhan sukses membuat Sehun serasa melayang ke awan saking senangnya

* * *

W for Wind

* * *

"_Aku percaya kau bisa membuat umma appa bahagia meskipun tanpaku twin"_

Hyuna memandangi fotonya dengan Chaerin

Ya, Chaerin…. Twinnya yang setahun lalu meninggalkannya umma, dan appa untuk selama lamanya

"Aku tak bisa"

Tes

Tes

"Aku tak bisa bermain basket dan meraih piala sepertimu"

"Aku juga tak sepintar dirimu"

Tes

"Aku bahkan tak bisa memainkan piano, alunan yang sangat umma sukai"

"Apa yang bisa mereka banggakan dariku twin?"

SRAAAKKK!

Hyuna menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan tirai kamarnya yang bergerak tertiup angin

"Anginnya kencang sekali"

Tanpa Hyuna sadari, Chaerin telah berdiri di sampingnya

"_Anginlah yang membawa semua keluh kesahmu padaku. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu membantumu twin"_

* * *

X for X-mas

* * *

"Merry Chrismast umma appa!" ujar Hyuna sambil memeluk umma appanya

"Ne sayang, you too" jawab Luhan

"Nanti malam santa akan datang member kami hadiah kan?" tanya Chaerin yang saat ini berumur 6 tahun

"Haha santa akan datang membawa hadiah untuk kalian anak manis" Sehun mengangkat Chaerin tinggi

Malamnya, Sehun mengendap endap ke kamar Chaerin dan Hyuna untuk meletakkan hadiah di samping tempat tidur mereka

"_Merry Chrismast my beloved aegi"_

* * *

Y and U for You (U)

* * *

12 April, tepat ulang tahun Oh Sehun

"_Hm semoga Sehunnie suka dengan hadiah ini"_ Luhan tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Sehun saat menerima hadiahnya nanti

Saat Sehun pulang bekerja ia mendapati bingkisan berpita merah di meja ruang tamu

'_for my beloved husband'_

Sehun membuka kadonya dan mendapati sweater rajutan yang tampak hangat bertuliskan namanya

"Bagimana Sehun? Kau suka hadiahnya? Mianhe jika rajutanku jelek, aku baru belajar" kata Luhan tiba tiba berdiri disamping Sehun

"Tentu saja aku suka baby, hanya saja ada yang aku inginkan…"

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Sehun menampakkan smirk di wajah tampannya, "Dirimu"

* * *

Z for Zoo

* * *

"Haha lihat Hyun! Gorilla itu mirip denganmu!" Chaerin menertawakan gorilla yang dilihatnya dari kandang

"-_- dasar simpanse"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau lebih mirip simpanse!" gertak Chaerin

"Hei! Aku cantik seperti kupu kupu tau!" balas Hyuna sengit

"Yeah, kupu kupu jaman purba"

"Ya! Dasar rubah!"

"Paus!"

"Hiu!"

"Kura kura!"

"Macan!"

Sehun dan Luhan sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua putri mereka. Selalu saja bertengkar dan yeah apalagi kalau mereka mengunjungi kebun binatang. Mereka bisa saja mengabsen seluruh hewan untuk bahan ejekan mereka

* * *

END

* * *

Thanks to **Julie Namikaze****, Lathifa, Zanitha Iviera, Jenn2797, rinie hun, Phindi little Panda**** , ****Keisha Azalia **yang telah mereview series sebelum ini

Tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa apa readerdeul~ :*

ah iya dan saya mau bertanya~

bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai? kalau saya P for Piano ^^v #aladora #abaikan

Thanks to all who read and review my FF ^^v I love you~

Sekian dari saya, Read and Review please ^^~ bbuing bbuing~


End file.
